


The Sixth Blight- Chapter One- The Griffon's Roost

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [23]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.Other parts in the series happen at the same time as some of the chapters, so if something seems to missing, its likely cause there is a piece of the story not posted yet. Just please be patient with me.





	The Sixth Blight- Chapter One- The Griffon's Roost

Tucked away in the far east corner of the fortress stood a cobblestone building with a square chimney off-center from the roof, plumes of smoke furrowing steadily from it.

A hastily painted sign that had been repainted several times read: The Griffon's Roost. As if the name wasnt enough of a clue, there was a helpful drawing of a mug of beer next to the words.

The inside is a mix of wood and stone, lanterns hanging at almost regular intervals along the walls, do their best to drive away the shadows.

A long bar was kept shiny, not by spilled drinks but by the elf standing behind it, his long fingers busy either filling drinks or wiping down the counter, an angry glare for anyone who so much as dripping a single drop on his precious counter.

Getran was his name, a former Dalish archer, stark black vallaslin adorned his face, making his golden eyes seem a bit wild. He stood taller than most elves, and it was evident from the corded muscles of his forearms that he continued with his archery.

Flitting about the tavern, plopping drinks and snacks for the Warden patrons was sweet Tesi, a bubbly dwarven girl with lavender ribbons in her wild blonde curls. It was an unspoken thing that no one gave Tesi lip, else Getran soundly tossed that person into the dirt.

Griffon's Roost was a place to relax, have a good drink and a hot meal. Getran and Tesi had no tolerance for fighting, nor did they allow the patrons to get too rowdy.

***

He remembered Sares had mentioned wanting to get something to drink earlier. He assumed the man meant alcohol, while Gwyn had never been to the tavern here, he knew where it was. “Alright, let's go" they arrived quite quickly to the entrance of the place. It looked…..actually it looked really clean. Gwyn was surprised, the only ones he had seen were disgusting messes but this was different. “This is actually really……..” he was cut off by loud shouting from inside. “Yo gano de nuevo, care to play again my friend? You have some coin left, maybe you can win back some dignity” the thick Antevian accent could be heard even all the way out here. Maker…...not him. Gwyn’s face went pale, of course he would be here, where else would that lunatic be. He looked to Sares “This is the tavern” he croaked.

He also recognized the voice, even if he had only met the man once. Fernando, the antivan from the infirmary this morning. Gwyns face went white and his voice showed his aversion towards the man, yet he still seemed willing to go inside. The thought about it for a moment, but he would not let that stupid person ruin this evening for him, especially after the day he had had. "Well, it seems my chance to repay you for helping me with the smith earlier came a lot sooner than expected. Let's go inside and if, or rather, once he notices us, I'll try to deal with him. Just try to stay calm and follow my lead." With a smirk, he opened the doors and stepped inside.

Sares said he would handle Fernando, Gwyn wasn't sure how that was possible without a 6 ft hole in the ground but he would see. He followed in after the man. Head down, hand covering his face, if he didn't see them then there would be no problem.

Fernando looked up from his cards and noticed them immediately. Smirking he stood up “Saludos gentlemen, care to join us for a round? I don't have everyone's coin yet and you two look like you need a spanking” he leaned on the table, moving his shoulders like a cat about to pounce.

“Fernando enough! We should have left you in that dungeon when we had the chance” one of the other older wardens spoke, the one who had lost all that coin to him. “And deprive that duchess of my time….perish the thought, I can't help her husband is a jealous, unskilled bore. The poor woman was desperate” he laughed fixing his attention back on the pair. “Maybe I could pay that sweet little blonde mage a visit or better yet that wild one you came here with….she looks like fun, apostates are always so willing for anything. Starved for attention, she just needs a real man to help her, bet the first one who flirts with her gets a ride, right boys.” he ran a finger along the brim of his glass. That should do it, Fernando smiled coyly.

He stared at Fernando, keeping the smile he entered the tavern with still on his face. It was hard, but he forced himself to not show his anger to that person. Instead, he let out a small laugh, then absently scratched his beard, because he had to do something with his hands, else the Antivan would end as a frozen statue.

"Fernando! The Maker truly blessed us on this day, seeing as we get to meet again. After your dramatic exit from the infirmary window this morning, I was worried you'd be too unwell to keep up with us, so I'm glad you're here to ease your pain with alcohol. But don't feel bad about it, it's just the simple truth that not everyone can trust the Maker guides them, so sometimes a wrong way is taken, though I have to admit, the wrong ways I take rarely take me down a window and hurting myself." His smile grew bigger and he pulled a chair closer and put one arm casually around Fernandos shoulder. "But please, do tell me if you need help or healing. I am a faithful servant of the Maker and as such it is my duty to help those of more limited mind and ability. For now, my friend, let me give you one last bit of advice. You try so hard to look like a man of culture, so I'm sure you're glad to get any help you can and, in exchange, you could answer me a question. Those "real men" you mentioned, I'm sure you know them well, as it seems you're in need of their services quite often. Where could one find one of those around here?”

“Actually, do not answer. I'm sure I can find out on my own, after all we wouldn't want to you to have to share the men chasing you around in the bedroom. Now, if you excuse me, I would love to stay and win some money, but my throat is parched, so we'll be heading to the bar. I hope you have a wonderful evening."

With one last smile, he got up and put the chair back at the other table, then looked at Gwyn expectantly.

He licked his lower lip and gave a throaty hum. He liked this man, he liked him a lot. If his suspensions were right the white haired templar and this man were becoming close. He also liked that a lot…..it offered…..possibilities...in the future.

“Yes my friend, I did hurt myself a little. It was terrible and it hurts to much” he said in a mocking voice, putting a strong hand on the mages shoulder. He leaned in and whispered softly into his ear so that only the mage would hear him “Maybe you could help me later….what do you say. Your cute templar can come to” As he leaned on the table one of the other wardens lifted his elbows off causing the crooked table to shake. Fernando’s glass tipped and the elf at the bar turned his head sharply, eyes gleaming. Fernando managed to catch it but not before a small bit of ale landed on the table. The room went quiet, all conversation stopped. He was breathing heavily, dios mios what had he done. It was like his world went into slow motion, he saw the elf reaching under the bar for something. Shit! He leapt over the table, pushed past the templar and made it out just before a knife sunk into the wall were his head had just been moments ago. He had been lucky this time, sighing he pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a swig. He would need to find entertainment elsewhere for the next week or so…….what was Maeve doing? She was always up for fun.

For the second time today he watched Fernando leave in a dramatic fashion. Did trouble just follow the man or did he seek it out? Gwyn turned to Sares and smiled a little, he used words like Gwyn used a sword. Maybe he could learn to do that to, it would probably get him in less trouble.

“You showed him Sares, let me buy you a drink” he grabbed a few coins from Fernandos winnings “Or should I say let Fernando buy you a drink, for all the trouble he caused”. The elf stormed over and wiped the table down until it sparkled and returned to his post. Gwyn eyed him warily, he had dalish tattoos and was clearly a skilled fighter. He would be sure to be careful with his drinks.

He took a seat at the corner of the bar, his back was against the wall and he could still see the door. This was perfect, he motioned for Sares to sit down.

With a content sight, Sares sat down next to Gwyn and leaned back into a relaxed position on the chair. There weren't too many people around them so far and he hoped that it would stay that way, at least for a little. "I will certainly not say no to a drink I don't have to pay for. I just hope they have better wine here than in the mess hall."

Suppressing a yawn, he straightened himself somewhat and then looked at Gwyn. "This is quite nice, you know. And every time I see this Fernando, he ends up leaving hastily, so that's also a nice tradition I'd like to keep. He certainly annoys me with his silly act."

 “He annoys you? I couldn't tell, you were so calm, he is quite rude though…..I've been ordered to mind myself but I don't know how much longer I can take him. If he so much as looks at Andryanna…..” he squeezed his fist unintentionally. “What wine do you want? I wouldn't know the difference. It looks like they have lots of colours” he pointed to the top shelf. The elf behind the counter rolled his eyes at his comment. “The Wardens are treated well in the Anderfels they should have something you will like" why was he caring what Sares would like...it made no sense. Before he wouldn't have even come here but now…..not being a templar. He had no purpose, no direction, he felt lost and Sares was seemed so focused and confident. Was Gwyn really that pathetic, so desperate for anyone to talk to…...he made himself a little sick. He should be out training or on duty not here with this wonderful man and a mage no less. He has no idea what Gwyn had done or what he was capable of. He was so selfish, he rested his cheek on his hand and waited to see what Sares ordered.

"Of course not, that's the point of all of this, Gwyn. He wants us to snap and get mad at him, he wants to be annoying until we give in. It's a game, but a disgusting one. I know his type and while they talk and taunt you, they almost never act on it. Neither Gisele nor Andie are in danger from him, I can guarantee you that." He hesitated for a moment, then looked over to the bar. "It's still early enough, so I think a light red wine of around 20 years of age would be a nice start, I think. We want to enjoy the evening, not get drunk, after all." He hesitated again, unsure if he should bring it up, but decided that it would be better to give Gwyn a warning. "I should also mention that before he left, Fernando more or less directly told me to visit him later, if I wanted that and that I could bring you along. I don't want to make you uncomfortable knowing this, but use it as a warning, as he might say something similar to you and I would prefer you do not get locked up and executed for attacking one of your fellow wardens."

Gwyn gave him a puzzled look. “Why would he want us to visit him? We aren't friends, I thought it was clear we both dislike him. What would we do when we got there? Play chess? What an odd man he is….but thank you for telling me” he was genuinely confused by what Fernando had said to Sares, it must be an Antivian thing.

“I must confess to you, I have never had wine….or ale…..or any alcohol really” he looked to the barkeep. “Could we get a light red that is 20 years old please? And two glasses.” the sighed and reached under the bar, pulling out a tall bottle and handed it to the pair, giving them glasses. He grabbed a coin from Gwyns pile and went off to clean dirt that wasn't there. He looked to Sares, waiting for him to open it, once he had seen one of these bottles explode when opened and he didn't want that to happen to him. He liked his head where it was.

Sares just stared at Gwyn, not sure if he was trying to make a joke or not. But no, it seemed like he really did not understand what he was saying. And no alcohol? What a weird, weird man. Instead of talking right away, he carefully opened the bottle of wine and filled both their glasses halfway.

"You are a strange man, Gwyn. The point I was trying to make is that Fernando wants to sleep with you. And with me as well, I suppose. Sleeping as in sex. That's why he acts how he acts. He noticed you're not too comfortable with it and as I said, he wants a reaction. Though I'm sure you're not the first person he's doing this to." He stopped to look at Gwyn, then took his glass and tasted the wine. It was good.

“..............................oh………….” he said after a long pause “......thank you for clarifying………” he stared at the wine as Sares poured it for him, the red liquid swirled around until finally it stilled. He was almost the colour of that wine he was sure, he had never been more embarrassed than this very moment. Fernando wanted to….to...he wouldn't even think it and with Sares to?! This whole time! Why!?

His hands were splayed nervously on the counter, Sares said he was weird, he always knew it but to hear it out loud was something else. “I'm sorry" he said, taking hold of the stem of the glass. Maybe he should say something. He raised the glass in the air “To new friends and never visiting Fernando" he took a sip of the wine sputtering a bit. Maker it was awful, but then the warmth hit his stomach and a light feeling held his body. He took another sip, it was much better the second time.

He looked at Gwyn and then raised his glass. "That I can agree to, to new friends and not visiting Fernando." As he watched the other man drink, he became slightly worried. If this really was his first time drinking, they should be a bit more careful. Taking the bottle and closing it again, he carefully put it on the bar counter and waited for the barkeeper to get over to them. "A good wine, though not really suited for the occasion, but I will gladly come back to drink more of it. For now, a light and slightly sweet wine from tevinter should fit quite well."

When he turned back and looked at Gwyn, he gave him an apologetic smile. "Drinking wine is a weird hobby and it takes some time to develop. If you do not enjoy one, you should not continue with it just for politeness' sake, there are many more to explore and enjoy."

Where was the wine going? He looked up and saw the bartender was bringing another. He put the light, sparkling liquid on the table, it had a very fancy bottle and looked like it had flecks of gold in it “That wine wasn't bad, you said this one was from Tevinter, its not, I mean, it's not filled with dark magic is it? He watched the little flecks of gold reflect beautifully in the bottle. He brought two more glasses and poured, more for Sares then for Gwyn.

"Gwyn, the point of wine is to enjoy it, not to gulp it down. Take your time, take small sips and drink some water in between. We're supposed to relax here, not drown our sorrows." He gestured to the barkeeper again and got both of them some clear cold water.

"So about what you did earlier, in the courtyard. Where did you learn this? It was quite impressive."

 “I apologize, I will slow down" he took the glass and sipped delicately from it. “This is much better, it tastes fruity and sweet. You sure this is from Tevinter?” he put it down. “Oh that. I learned it when I was a child, I had so much energy it was difficult to sit still during lessons. One of the chantry sisters taught me how to do it, I spent hours at it, trying to make it perfect. It was good for me, helped me with sword practice and templar training” he took another small sip. “I was a nightmare, always fighting with the other boys in the orphanage. Maker.”

“What about you? You said you could change form? What do you turn into? And forgive me asking but…..the templars let you or did you learn in the war?” he asked, swirling his new favourite drink in his glass, feeling very fancy with his fancy drink and fancy company.

Well, at least Gwyn was relaxing now and seemed to enjoy the wine. He tried the wine he had just ordered and while it was a bit too sweet, the aroma was good. "Not everything from Tevinter is bad or corrupted, they do have some good wine and clothes. Were there many kids in the orphanage you went to? As for the magic I use, it is an somewhat obscure form, mostly practiced by hedge mages and only rarely found in the circles, though it's making its way back there nowadays. I started learning it shortly after the war had started, as I mentioned I was on the grounds of my mentors family and he somehow managed to get his hands on a book describing the process. I started studying it, since I had nothing better to do, though it took me years to understand it. You have to master each form one after the other and you have to completely understand the form you're trying to assume. I spent almost a year observing a pair of eagles that had their nest in a cliff nearby, but at some point it just... clicked. It definitely is a weird experience though. As for the other templars, once I returned, they were understandably sceptical. They could not stay with me all the time, but they also could not stop me if I really wanted to leave. It took time, but once I earned their trust, I was allowed to use the circle library and further my studies and then be outside, accompanied by others first and later on my own. By now, I mastered 3 forms overall and I can transform into an eagle, as I mentioned, a bear or an insect swarm. Each has its uses, but I'm also quite capable when I'm not transformed." He took another sip of his wine, looking around the room and then back to Gwyn.

“There were quite a few kids in the orphanage, very crammed, are you looking for someone?"

An eagle form, a bear and an insect swarm? How could a person turn into an entire swarm not just the one bug? Those talents could be very useful with an eagle he could have just left at any time but he didn't. He was truly a loyal circle mage…..Gwyn can't imagine allowing something like that in Hoss…...wait! A realization suddenly hit him and he slammed a hand to his forehead “Maker! Once I brought an apostate to the circle. I left him in a cell to await his harrowing and when I went to get him there was a cat in the middle of the room, he was nowhere to be found. I left the door open so the cat could leave. That was the mage! The damn cat! That is the one apostate that got away from me, twenty year of being a templar! One!” he slumped back into his chair.

"Only one in twenty years? That... that is a very impressive and while one getting away is worrying, it does not belittle your work in any way." He stopped to drink from his glass, feeling the familiar warmth spread through his body. It had been quite some time since he had a proper drink.

"So you've spent most of the past 20 years traveling around the Anderfels, visiting villages and catching apostates? There is quite a sense of duty needed to do that, I think. "

“Well, not the entire 20 years. I joined the templars at 15 since their numbers were so low after the war, they were desperate for recruits and I was already mostly trained. They kept me in the circle for a few years, going out on a few missions with some senior officers, eventually, the Knight Commander appointed me with the title of Mage Hunter and that's what I did.” he took a drink of his water, remembering Sares’s warning. “Thank you for saying so, but I don't think keeping a promise is a hard thing to do. I swore to protect the common people from the tyranny of magic and defend the mages from threats both from the outside and within…..I feel many templars forget that part. They act like jailers, don't respect the position and can't see the what a gift it is to live in the service of others. But I'm rambling…….what is Tevinter like? You said they have nice clothes and drink but I've only run into the slavers who prey on isolated villages.”

"From my experience, templars do forget that from time to time, which is why most circles need a headstrong First Enchanter who is able to remind them, if necessary. As for Tevinter, mind you, I have only been in Minrathous and only for a few months. Most of my interaction with the people there was with the nobility. They were not much different from the one we have in Orlais, though obviously magic is much more common and visible everywhere. It is very different, but at the same time, some things are apparently the same no matter where you go."

 “Not exactly how the Chantry would tell it, but to change topics. I was hoping you could answer a question for me" he fidgeted with the glass a little, not sure how to put it. “There is a young woman here named Andie. She is from the same circle as me, as a child. I was forced…..I chose to kill her mentor, he had done something that put the entire circle at risk but he involve Andie in his plans” the mood in their corner shifted “She trusted him so fully that she didn't even question him. I had hoped by killing him she would see the error of her ways and be wiser. However, it's happening again, she is putting her trust in a dangerous person. I just want what's best for her, I fear for her. She is a smart and compassionate girl and it's being wasted. I already failed the mages of the Hossberg Circle…….I can't stand to fail her. You mentored young people before, what do I say to make her see reason.” he ran a hand through his hair, taking another sip, he was at the end of his rope with the girl, Maker willing Sares would have an answer for him.

That explained why she was trying to help him, though if he had killed her mentor, her eagerness was a bit weird. For a moment he thought about how he would've reacted if someone had killed Marcus while he was at the circle, but he quickly banished the thought from his mind. Instead, he took another sip of wine and, when speaking, his voice was soft. "Not an easy problem so solve, Gwyn, but I'm afraid my answer won't be to your liking. Your relationship with her is rocky at best, I assume and while I understand that you want to protect her, she is not a child anymore. And you can't force someone to follow the same ideals and ideas as you do, nor can you force them to listen to you. Trying to do so only makes things worse, from my experience." He looked Gwyn directly in the eyes now, a sad look in his eyes. "Everyone grows up and everyone is different. If you want to I can try and talk to her, but I hardly know her. But you are a good person and even if she makes a wrong choice, do not give up on her. It takes time for people to find their way. All you can do is try and be there for them when they need someone and try to offer advice from time to time."

He sighted, memories racing through his head. "For what it's worth, I know you must feel disappointed and helpless at times and I am sorry about that. But forcing yourself into someone's life only does more harm than good, and me sugar-coating or lying to you about this would be unfair to you."

 “I appreciate your honesty, I asked you cause you don't seem the type to sugar coat things and you have a sense of the official dynamic between us. Thank you. It's just difficult to watch someone deliberately put themselves in dangerous situations, especially when it can be prevented with only a little thought and caution. She is infuriating…….but if you think it's best I will……..back off. She is an adult and not a part of the circle anymore, short of locking her away there is nothing I can do but sit back and watch her get her soul crushed when the people around her disappoint and hurt her, again and again. Also I would like it if you didn't mention this to her, I don't want her knowing I care about her, let her think I'm just a pushy Templar. Its easier that way” he put his drink down "Thats kind of you to say, I think you would change you're opinion about me if you knew the things that I have done." Sares was locking eyes with Gwyn…..he seemed…..sad.

“Is something wrong? Did you try to do what I did to. That's how you know it won't work?” he asked gently, leaning in to the conversation, his hand placed on the table.

He forced a smile on his face. "No, I was just lost in some memories for a moment. The circles are strange in that regard. I've seen countless young children grow up and learn about their gift, but at some point, most will leave. It is easier nowadays, as Divine Victoria made it easier to go to a different circle, so many of the young mages I once taught leave to see something else and find their own path.

As for you being a good person or not, who am I to judge? We all have done things we regret, but such is life. In the end we can only try to do better the next time and as hard as that is, no one has to go through life alone."

Sares smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Gwyn pursed his mouth, he wouldn't push him if he didn't want to talk about it. He understood the feeling well and he would respect his privacy. They weren't kids, they had both seen and done things that they would rather leave dead and buried in the past.

“So. What wine would you drink if you could have any?” he asked. Switching topics again, trying to bring out a genuine smile in the man. Hours they passed like this, chatting and getting to know each other. The conversation was easy, even when they sometimes grew quite. The silence was peaceful, comfortable……natural. After they finished the bottle Gwyn looked up and realized they were one of the few still in here.

“Oh. Is it this late already? The time really flew” his face was a little flush from the wine. “We should leave before the bartender throws a knife at us to” he pushed himself up from the counter.

“I will walk you back to your room. I don't trust these other wardens. One in particular.” his eyes narrowed at the thought of that Antivian creep.

With a chuckle, Sares also got up and put their glasses and bottles on the bar counter. "True, two meetings on one day is already pushing my limit, we don't want him to appear yet again."

Together, they moved to the door and out into the cold of the night. As warm as it was during the days, when it got late and the sun disappeared all that was left was a the wind surrounding them like a warm breath. Neither of them spoke as they walked together, but it was a comfortable silence.

Upon reaching the tower where Sares said he had accommodations, the pair stopped in front of the door. No sign of the Antivian, thank the Maker but he thought he heard a small gasp on the other side. He peered closer at the structure but he could only pick up on the sounds of crickets chirping. He turned back to his taller companion.

“This was a lovely way to spend an evening. Thank you for introducing me to wine. Can we do it again some time? I saw lots of stuff to try and maybe I can give that red one another go" he smiled at Sares, folding his hands casually in front of him.

"It was a pleasure introducing you to the wonderful world of wine and alcohol." Sares spoke with a dry smile on his face, but the evening had helped, he was far more relaxed than when he had left the tower earlier. "And yes, we should definitely do that again, I had a great time. I've been pleasantly surprised by the wine here and I'm sure we'll find something you'll like even more. Now" he paused for a moment, a hint of uncertainty crossing his mind before he pushed it back "since I seem to be stranded here for some time, what do you say about getting breakfast together tomorrow. I do enjoy our meetings and it has the benefit that we most likely won't have to deal with a certain someone, or at least not alone."

 “That would be great, it's a date then" he made to turn to leave but stopped half way. “Good night Sares, have a good sleep and be safe. Maker keep you" he gave a shallow bow and began walking away back towards his quarters. He felt lighter, less burdened; he hoped that for as long as Sares was here they would continue to spend time with one another. The warmth from the alcohol mirrored the warmth that now grew in his heart.

He looked after Gwyn for some time as he walked away, until the man was nothing but a shadow in the distance. With a soft smile on his face, he turned and opened the door, a bit surprised it was open. As quiet as possible he went to his room and even when he closed the door, the smile would not vanish. A date, he said. Well, Sares was not gonna say no to that and he was looking forward to the next day. As he went to bed, he felt content for reasons he hadn't considered for quite some time.


End file.
